Evelyn and Raymond
Evelyn and Raymond are characters in Rails of Highland Valley. Bio Evelyn and Raymond were built in the early 1950's for revenue passenger service on the PRR, including the Broadway Limited and the Pittsburgher. Nowadays, they pull excursion trains, often based out of the Juniata Terminal in Philadelphia. They saw a series of owner changes throughout their lives: After PRR merged with NYC, they went to work for Penn Central. They were later sold to Amtrak when Amtrak took over passenger service from most major railroads. After Amtrak retired the E units, Evelyn and Raymond were sold to Conrail for use on OCS trains. In the early 2000s, they were sold to Juniata Terminal in Philadelphia, PA, where they were cosmetically restored to their original PRR liveries. They may be old, but they're very wise locomotives and they act as grandparent-like figures to engines such as Nicholas, Will, Ashley, Amber, Tiffany, Lily, Marie, Lilim, Michael, and other engines. They sometimes help Lilim and Michael with their own excursions and other times, they work with Amtrak locomotives and occasionally NS engines like Lily and Marie as well. Evelyn is more serious with her work, while Raymond likes to mess around with other engines every so often. However, he still gets his job done easily. Raymond also has a tendency of spelling words out, instead of simply saying them, and other times he spells words backwards. His backwards spelling often annoys some engines, particularly Evelyn. When the two are not working, they often tell stories from bygone days. In Frank in a Mess (Pride of the PRR), they were teased by Frank about their paint schemes. Raymond was later sent to help Frank after his accident. In Retirement Party, they along with Lilim and Michael pulled Mr. Morrison's retirement excursion to and from Philadelphia. Evelyn's voice is Ivona Kimberly, though it is subject to change, and Raymond is voiced by Union Pacific 1982 Productions. Basis Evelyn and Raymond are PRR E8As, numbered 5711 and 5809 respectively. Evelyn is 5711 and Raymond is 5809. They had many owner and number changes throughout their lives. Appearances Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Return of an ACe (cameo) Shorts * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (cameo) * Behind the Screens Specials * Run to Revenge Appearances (Pride of the PRR) * Joey and the Signal * Frank in a Mess * The Broadway Limited * Train Master (Raymond only) Trivia * They are the second pair of streamlined excursion diesels in the series, after Lilim and Michael. * Raymond's Amtrak number (earlier 1970s) is the same number as Chad from Tales on Springfield Railroad, and his (very brief) NS number is the same number as Mindy from that series. * They are the first diesels in the series to also appear in Pride of the PRR. * Their models are currently out of service as of 2019 due to PTC requirements and Bennett Levin not being able to equip them with PTC due to high costs. Gallery PRR E8As.JPG|Raymond's basis PRR 4309.jpg|Raymond with his PC number. Prr 5711 nwk 3.JPG|Evelyn's basis Amtrak 315.jpg|Raymond in the Amtrak Phase I scheme. Amtrak 498.jpg|Raymond in the Amtrak Phase II scheme. Amtrak 499.jpg|Evelyn in the Amtrak Phase I scheme (with her newer number). Amtrak 317.jpg|Evelyn in the Amtrak Phase I scheme. Conrail 4020.jpg|Raymond as a Conrail Executive unit. Conrail 4021.jpg|Evelyn as a Conrail Executive unit. Amtrak 499 Phase III.jpg|Evelyn in the Amtrak Phase III scheme. NS 1000.jpg|Raymond with his temporary NS number. Category:Juniata Terminal locomotives Category:Passenger engines Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Characters with partners Category:PRR Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Characters Category:Historic locomotives Category:Minor characters Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Amtrak Category:Conrail Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:E8As Category:Ex-PC engines Category:Penn Central Category:Locomotives that got renumbered Category:Locomotives that got repainted